harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar
Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar (Harvest Moon: Welcome! to the Wind Bazaar)is a new Harvest Moon coming to the DS. It is considerably different from other games, as you grow all your crops and produce and then sell them to the villagers through a market system every Saturday. You compete with other villagers and farmers for the higher profit. Site The offical website for Wind Bazaar,http://www.bokumono.com/series/kazebaza/ , is up, though only in Japanese. You can translate some of it by copying the website name into Google and clicking the Translate button. Potential Spouses (The names below will be their names in Japanese as well as English when available.) Girls *Antoinette (Enju)- Antoinette is Erich's daughter she rarely shows her true feeling and always has a cool yet serious look on her face. She may open up to you if you befriend her. She like to make accessories and loves cherry tea. She also likes frogs and black tea, but hates fish. Her English name was confirmed by Harvest Moon's My Little Shop *Daisy (Anemone) - Daisy is a maid employed by Stewart and Sania,she loves and is very passionate about cleaning. She is quite optimistic and puts effort in everything she does. She usually does things driven by her emotions and often makes mistakes for that, but eventually she can with her never-ending positive attitude overcome any obstacle. She hates bugs and alcohol. *Freya (Freja) - Freya a metropolitan girl. She is very forward and will tell you straight forward if she does or doesn't like it. She likes pretty things and unsweetened alcohol but hates Tempura. *Kagetsu - A foreign girl with a rough tongue. She can be unlocked by coming out of your house during the 2nd year after 9 PM, she's very aloof but will tell you when she like something. *Sherry (Shelfer) - The mayor's daughter, she is very kind and is always smiling. Even though she grew up without a mother, she tries her best to cope with her father and not complain. Boys *Angelo (Agi) - An artist who likes to paint and eat alot, he likes to pursue his interests, he hates weeds and achohol, though he loves flowers. *Ivan (Juris) - Dirk's older brother, he works as a teacher in the village teaching the younger kids, he is very determined and likes flowers, though he hates sweets and dry curry. *Dirk (Dirka) - Ivan's younger and more energetic brother, like his brother he's determined, he is positive and liked by everyone. He pays attention to what he likes and ignores what he doesn't, he likes things like bronze and all tea leaves, though he doesn't like fish, curry bread or salad. *Lloyd (Royd) - A successful merchant who doesn't let relationships get too serious, he always knows the latest gossip and always stand out from his surroundings. He leaves on Tuesdays and doesn't come back until Thursday. *Amir (Schmidt) - A foreign prince, who is a bit meek and very polite, he speaks of his home and family frequently. He usually spends most of his time in his room. He likes milk and homemade food, though he hates fancy food. Marriage To get married you must do the following: *Receive the blue feather from Stewart and Sania, after your past the second year and you have at least one potential spouse to an Orange Heart Level. *After you upgrade the bazaar you must buy a double bed for 10000G *You can only propose if the future spouse has a Red Heart Level. *You must have seen all four heart events *To marry some of the candidates you have to befriend certain villagers. These people are below: Sherry '''- Must have Felix (her father) and Lloyd to three hearts '''Daisy - Must have Stewart and Sania to at least three hearts Antoinette - Must have Erich (father) to three hearts at least Ivan and Dirk - Must befriend the other brother to at least three hearts Kagetsu '''- Must have given her at least 120 gifts '''Lloyd - Must have Felix and Shelfer to at least three hearts Children To have children you must: *Be married *Have your spouse to a Red Heart Level *You must buy a deluxe bed for 30000G from the "bed man" at the bazaar (this is only available after marriage) *After 30 days of having the deluxe bed you or your wife will become pregnant *After 60 days your wife or you will have the baby ( you can change the gender by reloading the game) *For the first year the boy and the girl don't look much different from each other, later the girl will have blonde hair and purple eyes and the boy will have brown eyes and brown hair. They don't grow any older from that point. Though if your child is at that stage and you have 10 hearts on your child's relationship bar you'll unlock a special event between you and your child. Category:Harvest Moon: Welcome! to Wind Bazaar Category:Nintendo DS